battlefield_4_dogfight_historyfandomcom-20200214-history
Forwaard.
Forwaard prior to Battlefield. Forwaard much like DMI Wreckem before Battlefield came from BO2 and was a highly competitive league play player, he competed vs many skilled adversaries and would eventually become the best bflag player on BF4 X1. Forwaard the god, need I say more? Forwaard was the best bflag player to ever touch BF4 Xbox one throughout it's entire history, Forwaard accomplished more so than most people throughout his time spent on BF3-BF4. He played for eXploit eSports, and team f5 and one of the most popular players throughout the Scout Dogfight, Jet Dogfight, Attack Heli dogfight community and competitive Infantry community. How did I even meet Forwaard to begin with? Well I met him through our mutual Friend whom at the time was called Upwaard (also known by his other alias's of Refuse/Mowtor), Upwaard invited me to a party and I met Forwaard. Upon meeting Forwaard it was very apparent he was deep throating his mic harder than some pornographic actresses do in pornography. He breathed in his mic so much that you would genuinely believe he was an obese monster. Many in fact throughout the BF4 competitive community believed Forwaard was overweight, he was teased about it so much that he went as far as genuinely going on Twitch and livestreaming with a facial camera simply to prove he wasn't obese LOL. Even after streaming with a facial camera many still doubted and continued to call Forwaard "Fatwaard" and even after sending selfies of himself people claimed he had liposuction performed or that his selfie was photo shopped. Forwaard the god as a player. Well where do I even start? First off Forwaard was obviously the best bflag player, he'd even obliterate Diego whom was considered the best overall Infantry player on Xbox one when it came to bflag, Forwaard never hardly missed and when it came to Infantry had better thumbs than just about everyone, he was a top three Infantry player overall throughout his time playing for both eXp and Team f5. Forwaard had great movement without having to abuse zouzou/glitch jumps as most modern Infantry players do, and was quite smart, though was a major kill whore in 5v5s despite being capable of playing 5v5s properly and being one of the most valuable players to team f5. Forwaard was also one of the hungriest bf4 Infantry players and ate bullets like they were his lunch (which they most likely were) Forwaard's accurate shot was near unmatched, he was able to outgun mouse players with ease and nemesis Diego and turn on community stains such as WasBros v2. Additionally Forwaard is/was the best Anchor player in the game. Forwaard prior to becoming the best bflagger was also the former No2 Scout dogfighter only bested by Team eXploit's scout pilot "Wreckology" whom was No1 and managed to hold his title for years undefeated. Forwaard was also a very skilled jet dogfighter during BF3/the very beginning of BF4, former top tier pilot "Maddtango" acknowledged Forwaard's exceptional talent in Jets. Forwaard was also an amazing Attack heli pilot and formerly (mind you hardly anyone is aware of this, very very few are) he and l ShotsFired l were the best heli 2v2 on BF4 during the time "Closed Thread" and "Student Loanz" were considered the best heli 2v2 team that were so arrogant they claimed they'd offer a cash prize if defeated which they never owned up to most unfortunately. Forwaard accomplished so much throughout his time of playing BF3-BF4 it's genuinely an Incredible story, the god tier Canadian that could. Forwaard after moving on from Battlefield 4. Forwaard along with the rest of Team f5 moved to Overwatch and currently resides as a god tier lagger on Overwatch. "I die faster than anybody" -Forwaard.